


Together Again

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [8]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Billy and Don's trip to visit Billy, the three of them come to a decision about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Don purposely didn't look in the rearview mirror as he drove away, knowing he'd see Billy standing on his balcony watching them, and this was hard enough without that. He glanced at his brother, seeing Charlie looking forlornly out the window and he put his hand on his knee. Charlie automatically covered it with his, grasping it tightly. If it was going to cause this much pain, maybe it was time for them to stop. "You want to talk about it?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not yet. It's too--there's too much and I want it to have your full attention." He turned to look at Don, picking his hand up and kissing the palm.

"So, we'll talk when we get home?" Don's eyes flicked from the road to his brother.

"Yes. I promise." Charlie left Don's hand on his leg as he turned back to the window, big eyes reflected as the headlights of other cars passed.

The long car ride home was quiet, each man lost in his own thoughts. Charlie was emotionally and physically exhausted. He was tempted to just close his eyes and try to sleep, but that didn't seem fair to Don.

He regretted he hadn't been able to keep tighter control of his emotions, and he hated that he'd hurt Billy.

What they were doing now wasn't fair to Billy. They let him into their lives, but only so far. He didn't know how to make it better, how to fix it, if it could even be fixed. He didn't know what Don wanted, wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. And even if they did decide to let Billy into their lives, Charlie didn't know if it was even possible to let him in to the same extent as Don was. Don was his lover but he was also his brother, and most of the time Charlie felt like they were as close as two people could be. Would that work with a third person or would Billy never be able to feel like an equal partner? Could he be an equal partner? Charlie ground the heel of his palms into his eyes. It was all so goddamn complicated.

Keeping his focus on the road as much as possible, Don turned the situation over in his head. It had all started out so casual, just some fun between friends, but somewhere along the way, without any of them really realizing it, Billy had worked his way into their hearts and them into his.

And it was becoming clear they simply couldn't go on like this. Each time they parted Don felt like he was tearing off a limb or ripping out a vital organ. He could only imagine the effect it had on Charlie. But still, Charlie would always be first and foremost in his life. They were friends, brothers, and lovers and anything that hurt Charlie hurt Don, too. He wouldn't ever deny he loved and wanted Billy, and it'd hurt like hell, but he'd give it up if that's what Charlie wanted. The other option was to welcome Billy in, give him everything he wanted, and if he was being truthful, part of him ached to do just that. But would he be able to handle that? Would it even work?

Sighing, Don shook his head, catching Charlie rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He squeezed his knee comfortingly. "We're almost home, buddy."

Charlie nodded, offering a small smile. Somehow Don always knew how to make things at least a little better. "I love you, Don Eppes. With all my heart."

"Love you back, Charlie Eppes," Don smiled. "With everything I am."

They'd figured they'd want a night alone, so Charlie had already told their Dad he wouldn't be back until the next morning. They grabbed their bags and made their way to Don's apartment in silence.

Once inside, Charlie hesitated, torn. "Do you want to talk about this on the couch or in the bedroom?"

"The bedroom," Don said decisively. "I want to hold you. I think--I think we both might need the comfort while we talk." The pain of leaving Billy was fresh and he needed the presence of his brother's body against his if they were going to talk about ending it. He led the way, dropping his bag in a corner and pulling out a faded t-shirt and soft boxers from his drawer, nothing he'd worn while they were at Billy's, and tossed something similar to Charlie from his drawer. He slipped between the cool sheets, using a pillow behind his back to prop him up, and gathered Charlie into his arms, letting him pillow his head on his chest. He kissed him softly and waited for Charlie to begin.

Charlie curled an arm around Don's chest and took a shaky breath. "We aren't being fair," he said softly. "And it's hurting him. I hadn't realized how much and Don we can't--we can't keep hurting him."

Thrown slightly, Don blinked and took a deep breath. He hadn't quite been expecting that, having figured this had to do more with Charlie's own level of comfort. And in a way, it did. Charlie could never consciously hurt anyone, especially to serve his own ends. He just wasn't capable of it. It really didn't change the situation all that much, now he thought about it. The questions were all still the same.

"I know. He's very..." Don searched for the word, "noble about it, making sure he's not crossing any lines. But he can't hide his want or need, not from us. I don't--I don't know what to do about it, though." He paused, knowing what he needed to ask next but not really wanting to. "Do you want to stop?"

"No. Yes. I don't--I don't know what to do. I love Billy, I do. I just--I don't know if it's possible to love another person the way that I love you and if I can't do that then I don't know if that's fair to him," he said miserably. "What about you?"

Don sighed and allowed himself a moment to think. He felt inherently he was treading on dangerous ground here. "I don't know either. You know I love Billy deeply. He and I have history together so it's easier for me. We already know how it works, and how it doesn't work, between us. But if loving him means hurting you in any way, I can't allow it to continue." He paused, thinking about it. "At the same time, letting him in, giving him what he wants... I'm still just as possessive as I was, Charlie. I can give Billy a lot, but I can't give him you. That'd be... that'd be like ripping my heart out of my chest and kicking me in the stomach at the same time."

"But that's not the question, Don," Charlie said softly. "The question is, can you share? Can I share?" He shook his head. "I don't know. If Billy can't ever be equal then it's not fair."

"Let's think about this practically, instead of theoretically. What does making Billy equal entail? Does--does it mean letting him make love to you? Does it mean being able to watch as he makes love to me? Both? He's already in our hearts. We've only denied him one thing, but it's a pretty important thing." Don's brow furrowed, trying to think of his own answers and unable to find them in the midst of all the pain and confusion. "Maybe--maybe we should try and sleep on it. Things might look clearer in the morning, after we get a little distance from--well, from today."

"Okay." He wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to sleep. Billy was in already in his heart, but he wasn't in the way that Don was. Was he in Don's heart the way that Charlie was? If so, was he okay with that? Honestly, there was still a flare of jealousy. Don was his.

Don pulled the sheets around them, wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist. "Mine," he murmured automatically, kissing the nape of Charlie's neck. He sighed, blinking in the darkness and knowing sleep was likely far off. If it came to it, could he share Charlie? He thought about his jealousy and possessiveness earlier when he saw Billy and Charlie clinging to each other on the bed. They were lovely together, and Charlie falling apart with Billy's name on his lips was already something he'd gotten used to, though if you'd told him that would be the case six months ago, he never would have believed it. If being with Billy was something Charlie wanted, then yes, he thought he could do it. It wouldn't be easy, but it hadn't been easy for him to share at all back when they had started. He trusted he was first in Charlie's life, always and forever.

As for him, he could no longer deny he wanted Billy badly. Taking the plug, the way it was molded to Billy's shape, the way it had felt to be filled like that again, had only confirmed it. But if Charlie couldn't share him, if it was too much to even think about asking, they'd end things with Billy. He knew it'd hurt for a long time, and he worried what would happen to Billy with no one to help him through it, but he knew at that point, it'd be the only choice.

Charlie slept fitfully, waking up several times during the night. He hadn't been able to come to any real conclusions about what to do, but he knew that they had to decide soon, for all their sakes.

He gave up on the idea of sleep around 5. He got out of bed and went into the living room, pacing restlessly.

Don rolled over, his hands encountering bed where his brother should have been and blinked blearily at the clock. It was early for Charlie to be awake and Don took it as evidence he'd not been able to come to any conclusions. Stretching, he padded out of the bedroom looking for his brother.

"You're up," he said, watching Charlie pace the small living room. "You want coffee?"

"No. I'm already too jittery. But you go ahead. Did you decide anything?" he asked anxiously.

He took a deep breath, pulling Charlie down next to him on the couch instead of heading into the kitchen. Taking both of Charlie's hands in his, he kissed them lightly before speaking. "I love you. You have my heart and you're first in my life, now and forever. It'd be hard, but if you want to be with Billy, I could share you with him, only because I know he loves you, would take good care of you. And I trust you, I trust us enough to know you belong to me. That said, if you don't feel the same, if I'm asking too much by asking you to share, then we end it with Billy. I know it'd hurt like hell, for all of us, for a long time, but we'd get through it together." He took a deep breath, looking and Charlie and waiting.

Charlie thought about Don's words carefully before saying anything. "It--it depends on what sharing means," he said finally. "Are we talking about asking him to move out here or just sharing whenever we're together? Because I don't think I could stand it if he could live with you and I couldn't," Charlie said softly. "I--fuck. We needed to have this conversation when we were there. We can't just decide what you and I can live with and then tell Billy he can take it or leave it, that's no better than what we did before. We all have to talk about this."

Opening his mouth to respond, Don stopped at the sound of his phone ringing. He sighed, walking over to his bag and checking the caller ID. He'd arranged for a few more days off from work, knowing time with Billy always required a certain recovery period. His eyebrows shot to his hairline when he saw the name displayed. "It's Billy."

Charlie pushed himself off the couch and came to stand at Don's shoulder. "Answer it."

"Billy?"

"Don! Don't say anything, just listen, okay? Is Charlie there? Can he hear me?"

"I can hear you, Billy," Charlie supplied.

"Good. I couldn't sleep last night, thinking about how we left things. If this is going to end, I need you to be able to tell me to my face. I couldn't stand getting a phone call from you telling me it was over. So, I'm on my way. I'm actually in LA now. My hotel has my room ready for me, so you can meet me there or I can meet you at Don's or we can go somewhere neutral, but we are going to sit down and talk about this because I can't stand not knowing if I'm ever going to see you again." His words had come out in a rush and now he took a deep breath, waiting for one or both of them to respond.

"That's not what we've decided," Charlie said after a moment. "We really need to talk. All of us. Someplace neutral."

Don named an out of the way diner that would give them a reasonable amount of privacy.

"I know where that is. I'll be there in, say, 45 minutes?"

"We'll be there," Don said, pulling Charlie close.

"Great," Billy paused. "Don, Charlie, I--I'm..."

"We know," Charlie interrupted. "Us, too. We'll see you soon."

Don clicked the phone shut and looked at his brother. "Have you decided something? Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "I want to know what Billy wants. It's not the cop out it sounds like, at least, not entirely," he added hastily. "It's just--do you realize we've never asked? I mean, we've told him what's allowed and what's not, but really, it's been like a long series of ultimatums. I need to know what he really wants, what he needs and not just what he'll say for fear of offending us or because he's afraid he's asking too much. Because I honestly have no idea."

Don ran his hand down Charlie's arms, pulling him into a soft kiss. "Good idea. We need to put some clothes on." They dressed quickly and drove through streets just beginning to fill with cars. Don tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, feeling like he'd just had four cups of coffee instead of the restless night of fitful sleep he was dealing with. He walked into the diner, looking for red hair and practically ran over to him when he saw him occupying a back booth.

Billy was chewing on his fingernail, leg bouncing and he found himself wishing he was a smoker because it would at least give him something to do while he waited. He breathed for what felt like the first time when he saw Don walking over to him. He slid out of the booth, standing, an awkward moment passing between them before they grabbed each other in a fierce hug. Turning, he reached behind Don to grab Charlie, too, relaxing just a little to have them both near again.

Charlie hugged him back, relieved to see him again. He hesitated for a split second before taking his usual place next to Don.

They briefly scanned the menus and placed their order so they wouldn't be interrupted until the food came.

"Billy I--" Charlie stopped and glanced at Don. "We owe you an apology," he said softly, reaching out to touch Billy's hand. "We've never really asked you what you wanted, we just told you what you could choose from and that's--it's inexcusable. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I'm asking now. Forget what you think is allowed or worrying that you might offend us. What do you want?"

Billy's jaw dropped and he blinked furiously against sudden tears. "I--that's--thank you," he finished finally. "But there's no need to apologize. What you and Don offered me back when we started was more than I ever expected. What we have now is so far beyond what I expected we'd have. I-I never meant for things to go this far. And--and I'm sorry if I've made things... complicated for you." Charlie squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"As for what I want, I want--connection I guess is the best word for it. I love you both, both," he emphasized the word, "but I can't leave the life I have. Not yet. I don't want to move here and I don't want to come between you. In the old days, I always felt closest to Don when we were fucking. I know that sounds superficial, but I've had to shut my feelings down for so long that, well, they can be a little hard to get to sometimes. I want to make love to you, both of you, fully and completely. I want to be connected in every sense of the word, which doesn't mean I want you one at a time either. I need you both. I'm just greedy I guess." He finally seemed to run out of words and he looked at Charlie's hand covering his on the table, blinking again at the tears that threatened to fall.

Charlie's eyes stung and he squeezed Billy's hand, his other hand finding Don's knee under the table. Don's hand found his, warm and reassuring.

He let himself enjoy the contact for a moment but then he reluctantly pulled away. They were back in L.A. now, and secluded diner, secluded booth or not, they had to be careful.

He folded his hands together to keep from reaching out or fidgeting. "Don's been asking me what I want," he began, his voice low and soft. He cleared his throat before continuing, glancing over at Don before looking back at Billy. "What you just said that--that's what I want." He flashed a quick smile. "That's exactly what I want."

"I want to be completely honest. I love you, but I'm not ready for you to move down here either. And--I'm greedy, too. When you're with us I always want it to be the three of us, but--when we can't be together I still want to be with Don."

He glanced over at Don again. "I need for the three of us to be equals. No more dictating." He swallowed. "Don? You've been quiet."

Don bit his lip, eyes traveling from his brother to his former partner and back. He let his hand squeeze Charlie's knee affectionately, his foot finding Billy's shin under the table. "I'll be honest, Billy, I still hope you move closer to us someday. I love you and I like having you near, but if you're not ready and Charlie's not ready, I can live with that." He paused, glancing down at the table.

"As for the rest of it, I think we're all in agreement. No more dictating. I won't speak for Charlie, but yes, I want you the same way you want me. Except for that one thing, it's almost like we picked up right where we left off and that's--that's been good. And as long as we're all in agreement nothing happens between me and you or you and Charlie if we're not all together, then I can handle any jealous or possessive feelings that might come up. But--Charlie's my life," he grabbed Charlie's hand under the table and squeezed, "and we had to go through a lot to get where we are. I need to know you're okay with that, that you won't feel left out because of the life we have together."

"The life you two have together is a huge part of what I love about you," Billy replied, taking their free hands in his and pressing them together. "Look, this is probably the most twisted thing I've ever said, but you two are like one person for me, one without the other is just... incomplete. Don just as you and I had separate lives when we were together, I'd expect you and Charlie to have a separate life, too. It--it just doesn't work otherwise." He looked from Don to Charlie. "So, all the cards are on the table now. We good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Charlie agreed. "And Billy, I do want you the way you want me, it's just--Don's been the only one so I think I'd need to take it slow. Is that okay with you?"

"Whatever you need, Charlie," Billy nodded, squeezing his hand once more before finally letting them go. "Just knowing you want to is enough." He smiled, actually smiled, and the lightheadedness washing through him had nothing to do with his lack of sleep. It wasn't over. They wanted him as much as he wanted them. He felt giddy and had to bite back the urge to laugh aloud.

He wanted badly to reach across the table and kiss them deeply in turn, but knew it just wasn't possible. Not here. Instead, he let his foot find their legs under the table and whispered roughly, "I really need to get you two someplace more private."

"I'll go take care of the bill," Don said immediately.

"Are we going to the hotel or the apartment?" Charlie asked.

Don stopped, halfway out of the booth before sinking back again. It was the one thing he'd forgotten to mention. "Billy, the apartment. Much as I do want you close, and I do, it's the only place Charlie and I have to ourselves and--"

"Don," Billy cut him off, leaning on the table over him. "You two need place to live your life since you can't be together all the time, it's okay. I told you, wherever I am is home when I'm with you and I mean it. Now can we go before I'm forced to do something that might get all of us into trouble?" he growled, voice just above a whisper.

Don grinned and nodded, paying the bill and obtaining boxes for the food. They might need the sustenance. Hands ghosted along arms, a promise for later, as they climbed into their respective cars, Billy following Don to the hotel. Despite the way they were pushing the speed limit, the drive seemed interminable and Don started to fidget again, not stopping until they were finally finally behind a safely locked door. They looked at each other for a minute, as if really seeing each other for the first time, before Billy pulled Charlie into a long kiss.

Charlie returned the kiss, gentle and tender at first and then with increasing passion. He melted into the embrace, soothed by the contact, relieved that everything had worked out so well. He reached blindly for Don, tugging until his brother was standing equidistant to them, with easy access to them both.

Don placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, leaning into the two bodies to place kisses to Billy's throat. "Glad you came," he murmured into the warm skin. "Hated the way we left things."

"Yeah, me too," Billy murmured against Charlie's lips. "Couldn't sleep. Threw a bag together and just started driving. Didn't even know where I was gonna go. Just... ended up here." He turned his head, claiming Don's lips in his own long, tender kiss. His hands landed on Charlie's hips and he pulled them both toward the bed, stepping out of his shoes. His body and soul were exhausted, and he couldn't think of anything more perfect just then than curling around the two people he loved most in the world and sleeping for a few hours.

Charlie followed Billy's example and stepped out of his shoes with a yawn.

"I didn't sleep at all last night and I'm pretty sure you guys didn't either," Billy said, ruffling Charlie's hair. "Nap first?"

"Hell yes," Charlie said agreeably. He got out of his jeans but kept the rest of his clothes on and stretched out on the bed, more than willing to let the other two men decide what the sleeping arrangements would be.

Don couldn't help grinning, stepping out of his shoes and discarding his jeans, leaving his t-shirt and boxers on as he climbed in behind his brother, curling an arm around his waist and making sure there was plenty of room for Billy to climb in on either side, though he had a feeling he knew exactly where Billy would go.

Following the Eppes example, Billy took off his jeans but he stripped his shirt, too, wanting to feel their warmth against him. He climbed into the bed, draping an arm around Charlie's waist and pulling the two of them close, finding as many points of contact between their bodies as he could, entwining their legs. He brushed the hair off Charlie's forehead, smiling into his eyes and kissing him softly, lifting his head to kiss Don, too before he let his eyes drift shut.

"Love you both," Charlie murmured, kissing Don gently before letting his eyes close. It felt good to be between the only two people he'd ever been in love with. Warm and protected. Loved.

"Love you," both men echoed simultaneously, grinning to themselves as they dropped their heads to the pillow and drifted off into easy, comfortable sleep.

A few hours later, Billy started awake, catching himself just before he bolted upright in bed. Reality came flooding back to him as he realized Charlie and Don really were next to him, breathing slow and steady, warm and comfortable. He twisted around to face them, propping himself on one elbow and just looking. He ran his hand lightly down their arms where they were pressed together at the shoulder, making sure the contact was equal. "Mine," he whispered to the dim room, bright sunlight just peeking through the heavy curtains.

Charlie opened his eyes first and gave Billy a shy smile. "Good morning."

"Morning," Billy said softly, grinning.

Charlie snuggled close, happy to let Don sleep as long as he could. He wrapped a leg around Billy's and stretched his arms above his head. "So glad you're here."

"I'm glad, too," Billy said, placing a chaste kiss to Charlie's jaw. "Couldn't bear the thought of losing this. I-I was really scared." He glanced away, unable to meet Charlie's eyes until his chin was grabbed and his eyes were coaxed back up to Charlie's face.

"Me, too," he whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Billy closed his eyes, just letting himself feel the tenderness and underlying passion in the kiss. He felt, more than heard, Don start to stir next to them, grinning a little when Charlie moaned softly into his mouth. He opened his eyes to find Don kissing the nape of Charlie's neck slowly, lingering over each spot like Charlie was a sugary, forbidden confection to savor.

Charlie shivered, already impossibly turned on. He moaned again, inviting Billy's tongue into his mouth as he guided Don's hand to Billy's chest.

He let his hand stroke Don's arm, lingering at the strong bicep before sliding down again. He broke his kiss with Billy to turn his head and kiss Don, soft and sweet. He whimpered into Don's mouth, closing his eyes so he could concentrate on that taste.

Don quickly allowed the kiss to slide from soft and sweet to fierce and passionate, gladly devouring Charlie's mouth, turned on by the knowledge Billy was there watching everything they did. He slid his fingers down Billy's torso, fingertips brushing at taut stomach muscles, as they found his leg, pushing under the bottom of his boxers to tease the tops of his thighs.

Moaning softly, Billy's hands traveled along their bodies freely, caressing all the places he intended to go back to later. He frowned slightly when his fingers spent more time encountering fabric than skin. "Off," he grunted, tugging pointedly at Don's shirt. "Wanna touch you. Both of you."

Charlie reluctantly gave up the kiss and sat up, grinning as Don and Billy both reached out to remove his shirt. He was quickly stripped by two sets of gentle, knowing hands. Naked, he crawled into Don's lap and yanked his shirt over his head, running his hands over that well muscled chest before turning to Billy.

He placed a kiss over Billy's heart and grinned at Don as they gently pushed Billy back onto the pillows so they could remove his underwear.

Billy sighed in contentment, lifting his hips as he was stripped efficiently and grinning up at the men he loved. He cupped their faces in his hand, just looking into their eyes before he pulled Don in for his own passionate kiss. Keeping a hand on Charlie's arm, he pushed up, twisting to cover Don's body with his own.

Soft sounds of want and pleasure worked out of Don's throat as he allowed himself to be pressed into the mattress. He caressed Billy's skin as they kissed, reaching out for Charlie.

Charlie smiled and let himself be pulled down between the two men. "One of my favorite places to be, between the two of you."

"Exactly where you belong, too," Don growled in his ear. "Love seeing you fall apart under our hands, that famous concentration slipping away until you're needy, begging for us." His hand caressed Charlie's throat, sliding down his chest slowly, until just the tips of his fingers grazed the length of his cock, making him gasp and quiver. Don looked up to see Billy hovering uncertainly behind Charlie, still unsure of his place. Leaning over Charlie, Don placed a warm hand on Billy's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Don't need my permission any more," he murmured against his lips, meeting his eyes. "No more rules. Just love, pleasure. Okay?"

Billy sucked in a quick breath, dropping his eyes and offering a shy, embarrassed smile. He nodded, kissing Don quickly and releasing him to return to Charlie. He kissed Charlie's shoulders as Don resumed nibbling lightly on his neck, Charlie's head falling back to give both men better access. "Tell us what you want, Charlie," he murmured against the warm, soft skin. "What do you want to see, to do?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Want to be greedy, want to be the focus of attention for both of you for a while. But I want you two to feel pleasure, too."

"I think we can manage that," Billy purred, kissing Charlie's shoulders again before wriggling out from under him. He pressed him back into the pillows on the center of the bed, straddling a thigh carefully. Starting low on Charlie's side, near his hip, Billy bent his head to nibble his way up his body, licking and sucking at all his sensitive places, mapping them. His tongue swirled around a nipple, teasing it into a hard peak before moving on. He kissed his collarbone out to where it met his shoulder, kissing his way along his arm until he was finally at his wrist. He drew each finger into his mouth, teasing the sensitive pads with his tongue before releasing them and working his way to the other side of Charlie's body.

Kneeling next to his brother on the bed, Don watched for a moment before following suit, starting at Charlie's shoulder and working down to his ankles, teasing the arches of his feet with his tongue.

Charlie cried out and arched when Billy teased the pads of his fingers and his cries turned to whimpers and low moans when Don joined in touching him. He squirmed, trying to get every last shred of contact they would allow. "Love this," he said softly. "Love being the focus. Love when you share."

Don grinned, pushing at Billy's shoulder until he got his attention and then drawing him into a deep, fevered kiss. "Think Charlie likes being our mouse," he murmured, giving Billy a significant look.

A slow smile split Billy's face and he nodded, kissing Charlie quickly before stretching out next to him again. Tugging gently, he turned the smaller man to face him, tilting his chin up and running his tongue along his lip before kissing him. He worked his way from Charlie's mouth along his jaw to the spot behind his ear, waiting for the first whimper and full shudder before pushing at his shoulders and turning him to face Don, now stretched out behind his brother.

Receiving Charlie gladly, Don nipped at his earlobe, starting to work his way down Charlie's throat, a hand over his heart as he moved.

Charlie whimpered and tilted Don's chin up so he could give his brother a fierce, needy kiss. "Know me so well," he whispered.

"It's a perk," Don quipped, returning to his task until Charlie was breathless, moaning softly and squirming between their bodies before turning him toward Billy again. Billy picked up where Don had left off, drawing a nipple between his teeth and flicking it gently with his tongue, releasing him just as a gasp worked out of his throat. They passed him back and forth, exchanging him at each new noise, involuntary movement, or flutter until at last they'd worked their way down to Charlie's cock.

Don glanced at Billy, who gave him an encouraging smile, before he used just the tip of his tongue to trace a wet trail up the length of Charlie's cock, sucking just the tip into his mouth when he reached the end.

There was no room to clench the bed-sheets in his hand so instead Charlie curled a hand around Billy's shoulder. His fingers dug into the skin as he keened, trying desperately not to arch, not to push into that sinful heat. "Don!"

"Mmm, Charlie," Billy groaned, watching as Don bobbed his head languidly between Charlie's thighs. Bending his head, he pushed at Don's shoulder, getting him to come up for air and swirling his tongue around Charlie's cock when he did.

"Billy!" Charlie gasped and gave a low moan. "Feels so good." He closed his eyes in pleasure then opened them again and tugged on Don's hand. "Up. Want to share."

Don nudged Billy's shoulder, capturing his mouth when he lifted his head and then sucking one last time, long and slow, on Charlie's cock before moving up the bed. The similarities to their last time with Billy weren't lost on him, and he smiled to himself, glad that this time wasn't filled with so much quiet pain and desperation. He curled his hip into the pillows, leaning down to kiss Charlie softly before offering himself to his brother's desire.

Charlie grinned wickedly and licked delicately at the head of Don's cock a few times before swirling his tongue experimentally. He wanted to see what sounds he could coax out of his brother. Wanted to tease Don like he'd been teased.

"Oh god," Don gasped softly. He hadn't quite realized how turned on he was with his focus so entirely on Charlie. Just that light teasing contact was enough to make a shiver run straight through him. He moaned softly as Charlie's tongue made contact with the tip of his cock and he fought to keep his hips under control. "Charlie." He lingered over his brother's name, drawing it out and making it sound like the dirtiest, most sinful word in the English language.

Charlie's whimper at Don's voice turned into a full out wail when Billy chose that moment to suck a little harder. Charlie quickly returned the favor for Don, his entire body shaking with pleasure and need.

"Fuck," Don groaned, grabbing the headboard to keep from abandoning himself to the searing pleasure. He opened his eyes, the sight of the three of them on the bed almost sending him over. Billy had stretched out next to Charlie, his hand traveling slowly and deliberately along his own cock. Nudging at his brother, Don managed breathlessly, "Billy, let Charlie..."

It was a bit of a stretch, but Charlie managed to take over from Billy, the competing sensations nearly driving him over the edge. Charlie moaned and whimpered in earnest now, no longer free to whisper names and soft curses and declarations of love. He stroked and he sucked, trying to show Don and Billy the pleasure he was feeling.

Every delicious sound dripping out of Charlie made Billy suck harder, and he keened as the pleasure he was giving was transmitted back to him. Soft sounds of sex and passion broke the silence of the dim room, punctuated with Don's soft moans and cries and passionate curses. Lack of sleep plus the combined sensations and Billy's control was shredding much faster than he wanted, but he was determined to make Charlie lose control first. Shifting a little, he managed to drop a hand between Charlie's legs, playing with his balls and letting his fingers graze the soft skin behind them.

Charlie moaned loudly and came at Cooper's touch, his body jerking and shaking with pleasure.

That was all it took, and Don and Billy tipped over the edge almost simultaneously, Don's shout serving for both of them as Billy's mouth was occupied with licking Charlie clean. They nursed each other as best they could through the after shocks, at last laying where they were, panting into the still air.

When he was recovered enough, Charlie urged both men to lay their head on the pillows so they could lie tangled together.

Working his way up the bed with a groan, Billy pulled Charlie into a soft kiss, resting his hand on Charlie's hip, letting his touches be soothing and soft.

Don slid down behind his brother into what was rapidly becoming his favorite position, one arm wrapped around Charlie's waist, his hand entwined with Billy's on his skin.

Charlie smiled. He loved this position, this casual twining of their bodies. "Love you both," he murmured.

"And we love you," Don replied, speaking for Billy, too.

Billy nodded, kissing Charlie's cheekbones and nose, lifting his head to claim a soft kiss from Don. His body urged him to close his eyes, drift off, but he didn't have days to linger with them as he usually did. He'd have to return to his other home tomorrow, go back to work. So, he let his eyes caress their bodies, enjoying the heaviness of his limbs for the time being.

Charlie smiled and yawned. He wrapped one arm around Billy's, resting his head on his chest and pulled Don around him. Perfect.

Snuggling down into Charlie's heat, Don let his eyes drift shut, warm and content.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke about an hour later, Billy had shifted onto his side, Charlie's arm wrapped snugly around his chest. He lifted his head, gently extracting himself to sit up and placing soft kisses to both their shoulders. Billy stirred a little, turning his head to meet Don's eyes. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Don grinned. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Mmhmm, much." He lifted Charlie's arm so he could turn back toward Don, stroking his fingers down his cheek.  
  
Charlie woke and lay still, touched by the tenderness that Billy was showing Don. He tried not to move, preferring to just watch and let things develop.  
  
Don leaned over what he thought was Charlie's still-sleeping form, kissing Billy softly, their tongues performing a familiar slow dance that still left him breathless. When it was done, he pulled back just enough to place kisses to Billy's jaw and throat. He murmured into his skin, voice just a whisper, "I-I need you."  
  
"I need you, too," Billy replied, hands stroking Don's hair lightly. It was strange and thrilling all at the same time, this new freedom to admit how much he'd craved to be with Don again.  
  
"Then you should have each other," Charlie said softly.  
  
Don started a little, turning big eyes on his little brother. "I thought you were still sleeping, buddy."  
  
Charlie smiled a little, caressing Don's shoulder gently. "I mean it, Don. You and Billy should have each other."  
  
"Well--what about you?"  
  
"You'll take care of me, you always do. Go ahead," Charlie nudged him again.  
  
Billy grabbed Charlie's chin, kissing him softly. "Thank you."  
  
Charlie just smiled and moved to the side. Now that the moment was here he wasn't at all sure he was as okay with it as he'd thought he would be. But it was clearly something Don and Billy both wanted, even needed. He'd find a way to deal with it.  
  
"Hey," Billy said, grabbing Charlie's wrist before he could slide too far. "Don't go too far, okay? I still need you, too."  
  
"Okay," he said softly. He kissed Don once lightly, briefly, and moved back to give them room.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Don said, climbing off of Billy and settling between them. "Talk to me." He pulled Charlie into his arms. "We don't have to do this now. It's a new thing and it's going to take some getting used to." He glanced at Billy to make sure he was on the same page, receiving a warm hand and Billy's chin propped on his shoulder in response. "There's time."  
  
"I know, I just--I thought," he stopped and cleared his throat. "I didn't think it would be this hard."  
  
"Charlie," Billy started, reaching over Don to caress his cheek, "it's okay. I don't want to push you aside and I am definitely not kicking you out of bed. I want your help taking care of Don, making him feel good. And if you're not comfortable, we can stop or slow down. Don't want to push anyone into anything."  
  
Don nodded, pulling Charlie close and kissing him deeply, putting all his love and passion, all his want and desire, everything he had into it.  
  
Charlie clung to Don tightly, tears falling before he could stop them. It hurt, _God_ it hurt. And in the darkest, most secret place in his heart he was terrified that after this Don would change his mind and decide he only wanted Billy after all.  
  
But they both obviously wanted this very badly and Charlie didn't want to deny them. He swallowed hard and pulled back, wiping at his eyes. "Okay. It's okay."  
  
Don's heart twisted. He never was able to see Charlie hurt. "I love you, Charlie." He wrapped his arms around him again, big eyes finding Billy's as he clung to his brother.   
  
Billy wrapped his arms around Don and Charlie as best he could, cradling them softly. He thought he understood. Charlie wasn't jealous; he was afraid. He'd had to deal with Billy and the memory of his relationship with Don from the beginning and now he was scared Billy was really only here to take him back, to take him away. Slowly, ever so slowly, he felt Charlie start to relax in Don's arms. Lifting his head a little, Billy started to place soft kisses to the nape of Don's neck and shoulders, working his way to his throat and collarbone.  
  
Don's head fell back against Billy's shoulder, and he closed his eyes, keeping one hand firmly on Charlie's wrist. "Billy," he whispered.   
  
Sliding out from behind Don, he let him roll so he was on his back and he climbed over him, one hand finding Charlie's skin as he leaned over to kiss him.  
  
"I'm nervous," Don admitted, glancing down shyly.  
  
Billy nodded. "I'll go slow," he promised, voice low and rough.  
  
Charlie gripped Don's wrist tightly, still too afraid to even begin to be turned on by what he was seeing. Part of him didn't want to look at all, wanted instead to roll over, face the wall and close his eyes. But there was no way Don and Billy would continue if he did that and he _would_ give them this. Instead he bit hard on his lip and waited.  
  
Billy paused, reaching over to cup Charlie's face in his hands and kiss him softly. "It'll be okay. You'll see," he promised, only hoping some part of Charlie would believe him. There was no question in his mind Don unequivocally belonged to Charlie. He returned his attention to Don, who was still watching Charlie with a worried expression. Without forcing him to relax, Billy simply started placing kisses to Don's body, willing to wait until the sensations caught up with him. Truthfully, he needed some time to get wound up again, too, so he covered Don's body with his, lingering over each spot until he felt even an incremental relaxation in Don's muscles. By the time Billy was tracing one of Don's nipples with his tongue, Don's hand was in his hair and he was sighing softly. His cock was hard and pressing into his thigh, so Billy shifted, bringing their cocks into contact and winning a soft gasp from Don. By the time Billy's mouth reached Don's cock, Don was squirming and moaning deliciously, his entire vocabulary seemingly reduced to "yes" and "God" and "more" and "Billy."  
  
Billy loved the way Don said his name in the heat of passion. Loved the way he begged with his body when he wasn't far gone enough yet to beg with his voice. He wanted to take it slow, make it last, both for Don's sake and his own.  
  
"God, Billy," Don gasped, clutching at Billy's arms. He turned toward Charlie, pulling him in by the wrist he still had in his hand and claiming a kiss. "Charlie, god Charlie please." He wasn't even sure what he was begging for, only knew he needed his brother to be a part of this, a part of this perfect moment for him.   
  
Billy's hand on Charlie's skin tightened incrementally and he glanced up, encouraging him with his eyes to do as Don asked.  
  
Charlie kissed Don again, trying to find a balance between giving Don what he seemed to want and giving them space and privacy.  
  
Billy smiled, watching Charlie and Don together for a moment before dipping his head to suck at just the tip of Don's cock. He loved, he'd always loved, the way it felt in his mouth when he was winding him up, making him quiver and beg. Now, he took his time, sliding his mouth down in increments until Don was sheathed completely in his wet heat.  
  
"Billy!" Don cried, his voice taking on a ragged edge. He moved his hand to Charlie's neck, holding him in place while he rode the waves of pleasure. "Please. N-need... please."  
  
Charlie kissed Don's temple, his lips, always gentle, always careful.  
  
Billy grinned around his mouthful and reached for the lube.  
  
"God you are so amazing," Billy whispered, kissing the inside of Don's thighs as he slicked his cock and fingers generously. "Missed this." His eyes flicked to Charlie, unsure he should say what he was feeling, but he had to take Charlie at his word that he really did want all of them to be equal. That meant not holding anything back anymore. "Missed you." He slid the first finger in slowly, teasing Don open for him.  
  
Don moaned and let his free hand caress Billy's cheek. "Missed you, too," he managed. He spread his legs for Billy, relishing that slow burn.  
  
Billy's heart leapt into his throat and he had to blink furiously to keep his emotions from swamping him. His need rescued him, and he concentrated on preparing Don, kissing the flesh he could reach as he slid two, then three fingers into him. Don's muscles quivered under his hand and Billy knew he was ready. He positioned himself between Don's legs, looking hard at Charlie again. He wasn't at all sure he should go through with this, fearing despite what Charlie had said earlier doing this would change the relationship the three of them had built forever. But he'd gone too far to go back now, so he closed his eyes, hoping and trusting everything would work out, and slid slowly but steadily into Don.  
  
Don's hand tightened on Charlie's neck and Charlie shifted to kiss Don's shoulder, not able to watch or look either man in the eye. Was this what it had been like for Billy every time he and Don had been together?  
  
Don arched, panting. He wrapped his legs around Billy as best as he could, urging him gently to continue, to move, to fuck him hard. He needed this, more than he ever thought possible. But he'd never, he couldn't, forget Charlie and his mouth on his skin just heightened his pleasure. "Charlie," he whispered, voice hitching as Billy started to move shallowly. "I love--love you." He groaned when Billy nudged at his prostate. Too slow, too soft, and he needed more.   
  
"Fuck! Harder, please. Please," Don whined.  
  
Charlie's hand tightened on Don's skin. He didn't trust his voice so he just pressed another kiss to Don's shoulder.  
  
At last Billy began to really move, to give him what he desperately wanted, needed.  
  
Threading his fingers into Charlie's hair, Don rested his hand on his head. He needed Charlie to be close for this, to share as much as he could.   
  
Billy let himself go, forgetting for the moment his own fears and letting his concern for Charlie slip to the side as he pounded into Don. He wanted to push him, grab his wrists and pin them over his head, make him give up control to him the way he used to, but now wasn't the time for that. He could feel the tension pooling at his spine and he fought to hold on. "Don, god Don," he moaned. He wrapped his hand around Don's cock, pulling in time to his thrusts, gasping as Don cried out and came. He pushed into Don again and again, the smooth arc of his hips now becoming erratic. Once, twice more and he was shuddering, emptying himself forcefully inside him.  
  
Charlie bit his lip and carefully stroked the skin of both men, whispering nonsense words as he tried to ease them through the aftershocks. When they appeared settled he told them he was going to get some water. He downed a glass with shaking hands and brought another glass to the bedside table in case Don or Billy was thirsty.  
  
Billy lay back against the pillows, Don curled around him, head on his chest. He stroked Don's hair softly, waiting for the bathroom door to close before speaking. "You know he's terrified, right? Afraid now we've been together you'll realize you never wanted him at all."  
  
Don sighed, squeezing Billy tightly. "I know. Deep down, I've always been afraid of the same thing. That he'd meet someone, someone he could love without having to hide it all the time, and leave me. 'S why I've always been so jealous. But I don't know how to convince him otherwise."  
  
"You have to show him, Don. This was harder for him than he realized it would be."  
  
Don nodded, watching as Charlie walked across the room to place the water glass on the table, quiet misery in every line of his body. He waited until Charlie had climbed in next to him again before pulling him close.   
  
Billy leaned over him, kissing Charlie softly. "Thank you. Thank you for this," he whispered, backing off then and giving them space to work it out.  
  
Don searched Charlie's face for a long moment before kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around him. His hands caressed his skin, searching for a way to get Charlie to let go of his fear and allow Don to give him pleasure again.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes tightly. He didn't know how to ask if Don still wanted him, if he needed him like he had before.  
  
"Charlie," Don whispered, "hey, buddy. Look at me. Please." He waited until Charlie could lift his head and open his eyes, those beautiful eyes that never failed to bring a flush to Don's body when he was the focus of their attention. He smiled, gently brushing the hair from his face. "My generous beauty. I know that was hard for you. I know you're afraid. But you," he kissed him firmly, "you are my life and my heart. Guess I'm the greediest of us all because I _need_ you. I simply can't live without you. Let me show you. Please." His voice was warm, soft, imploring. "Please."  
  
Charlie nodded, relaxing a little in the face of Don's obvious sincerity. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He should be past this, shouldn't need to be reminded that Don loved him.  
  
"Hey, no. No apologies, okay?" Don ducked his head to get Charlie's eyes again. "I know it'll be hard for me, too." He kissed Charlie then, starting slow and tender, but it was hard for him to stay like that when Charlie's mouth was so hot and wet against his, and it quickly became fierce and passionate. His hands slid down Charlie's back, cupping his ass and dragging him flush against his body.  
  
Charlie kissed Don desperately, hungrily, reaching blindly to find Billy's hand and hold it tightly. He had a new appreciation for what it felt like to be left out. Still, most of his attention was on Don, he needed his brother to fill the ache in his heart.  
  
Billy squeezed Charlie's hand, letting him know he was there and he was okay. He watched the two of them with a small, satisfied smile on his face, content to just watch. He was too satiated to need to get involved, and he wanted them to have this time together to adjust. If Charlie wanted him to, though, he'd be happy to help soothe him.  
  
Sliding down a little, Don kissed Charlie's throat, nipping lightly at his flesh. He needed to hear Charlie's voice, make him say his name to know he was okay.  
  
Charlie gasped, his free hand sliding to Don's shoulder and tightening. Don's hot mouth fastened on a particularly sensitive spot and Charlie whimpered, then whispered "Don," in a broken voice.  
  
"I'm right here, Charlie," Don murmured against his skin. "I'm not going anywhere." He continued his slide down the bed, licking and sucking at Charlie's skin. Don wished he was able to take Charlie the way he wanted to, to give his brother his body for comfort, but he'd come twice already today and there wasn't time for him to wait to recover. He made a mental note to fuck Charlie through the mattress as soon as was possible. "Tell me what I can do, Charlie," he whispered, wanting to give him anything he could.  
  
"Just be with me," he said quietly. He kissed his shoulder and then lay his head down, listening to Don's heartbeat and watching Billy Cooper.  
  
"Always." Don ignored Charlie's cock for the moment, giving him time to let the sensations work through the hurt and the confusion.  
  
Billy rolled onto his front, grabbing Charlie's arm and kissing his fingers lightly. He looked into his eyes, just holding his hand and waiting.  
  
Charlie shifted so he could kiss Billy lightly before settling back on Don's chest. He wasn't really interested in sex at the moment, at least not until Don and Billy were both recovered.  
  
Billy snuggled closer to Don, tucking Charlie's hand under his chin. Things still felt uncertain, but he was sure they'd all work out in the end. Once he was gone, he knew Don and Charlie would talk, work things out like they always had, and the next time he saw them, their relationship would be stronger than ever. He had faith in Don and Charlie, and wrapped comfortably in that faith, he drifted to sleep.  
  
Charlie wasn't really sleepy, he hadn't gone through the additional workout that Don and Billy had. Still, he closed his eyes and found himself dozing from time to time.  
  
Lulled into sleep by the heat of the bodies curled around him, Don hoped his hands on Charlie's skin would be comfort and presence enough. He'd let Charlie decide what, when, and how much he wanted.  
  
Charlie woke to soft hands petting his hair. He lifted his head and met Don's gaze. "Hi," he said softly.  
  
"Hey," Don smiled, continuing to stroke Charlie's hair. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little better. How about you?" he asked, keeping his voice soft so as to not wake Billy.  
  
"Still worried about you," Don confessed. His eyes flicked to Billy, seeing him still sleeping contentedly with Charlie's hand tucked under his chin.  
  
"I'll be okay. I know I will, I just--I want Billy to be an equal partner, I want him to be able to get what he needs. But there's a part of me that--" he paused, his voice rough with emotion. "You were with him before, and you could be with him now, openly, it would make your life so much easier."  
  
"I like my life complicated," Don replied mildly. "And I like it because you're in it. And I get scared, too, that you'll get tired of having to hide this all the time and find someone else." He paused. "You remember that first day, our first conversation about this? Billy'd offered. He'd offered more than once, and God I was tempted. It would have been so easy for us to pick up where we'd left off, but in the end kissing him wasn't what I needed. I needed you desperately then and I need you now. I chose you over him and if I had it to do all over again, I'd do the same."  
  
"Don," he said softly. And after that he didn't know what to say so he just kissed him as tenderly as he knew how.  
  
Billy stirred a little, opening his eyes to find Charlie kissing Don. He smiled, kissing the back of Charlie's hand and then turning over to nibble at his palm and wrist.  
  
Charlie shivered and turned his head to smile. "Thank you for understanding," he said softly.  
  
Billy just smiled back, lips playing along Charlie's skin. He watched them carefully for cues, needing some reassurance of his own that everything between the three of them was okay.  
  
Don turned his head and, without moving his hands from Charlie's skin, leaned over to Billy for a short, familiar kiss. "Tell me Charlie, any theories on exactly how we got so lucky to have him?"  
  
"Me? I think he seduced his new and not quite so innocent partner. Or maybe it was you," he purred, looking at Don, "who did the seducing." He lifted an eyebrow, waiting.  
  
"Not me, brother," Don shook his head. "All the seducing was done by our friend here."  
  
"Yeah, and if you'd been in my place, you'd have done the exact same thing. Picture it. This green, wet-behind-the-ears FBI pup, all big eyes and arrogant eagerness walks up to me and introduces himself as my new partner. Man I was pissed. Baby-sitting had not been in the job description. But we weren't out in the field more'n a day before Don had my respect. Manhunting was in his blood. He had an instinct for it like no one I've seen before or since. I put my hand on his shoulder to congratulate him on his first nab, and I swear to God he bit his lip and blushed straight to his roots."  
  
Don snorted indignantly. "I did not!"  
  
"No, that's true you didn't. The blood was too busy rushing elsewhere," Coop winked at him with a cheeky grin. "Anyway, that's when I knew. Resisted me for weeks, too. Where the hell were we when you finally gave in?"  
  
"Barstow."  
  
"Fuck, that's right."  
  
"In the middle of working this room of potential informants and suspects, I put my hand in my back pocket for a business card and my fingers find what's obviously a condom and a single use packet of lube that hadn't been in there when I dressed that morning. Billy'd gotten in the habit of slipping them to me randomly. Never did see him do it, either. Anyway, that time I did blush, destroying totally whatever bad-ass credit I had going with those guys. When we got to the motel, I threw them in his face, literally, and proceeded to tear him a new asshole. He tackled me onto the bed and we wrestled for what felt like forever until he finally had me pinned. He was flushed, panting, we both were, and then his mouth was on mine, hard, forceful, like nothing I'd ever felt before. Bastard actually smirked at me when I groaned at the broken kiss. Remember what I said?"  
  
"'Fuck off' and then you kissed me back."   
  
Don smiled and nodded. "You were such a cocky son of a bitch. But I was cooked."  
  
Charlie grinned. "Don't think I've ever made Don blush like that," he said, speaking to Billy but watching his brother.   
  
"Okay, so I get what you get from each other, masculine aggressiveness and strength, power. What do I bring to the table?" He asked, more out of curiosity than insecurity.  
  
Don thought about it for a second. "Balance. Billy and I, we're a lot alike, and that can grate the nerves sometimes."  
  
"You should have heard some of our fights. Your brother fights dirty, by the way," Billy grinned.  
  
"I do not. There was always a lot of heat and raw passion between us. Most of those fights ended up in passionate, nearly violent fucking. But it couldn't last. And we were both too, well, too _male_ to ever admit there was something more. But you, god Charlie you feel things so _deeply_ , we can't help but be affected by it." Don ran his fingers through Charlie's hair, tipping his head up for a soft kiss.  
  
Charlie kissed Don lightly then turned and did the same for Billy. "Did he just call me the girl?"  
  
"Don't take it personally," Billy purred, kissing Charlie again quickly.   
  
"Well Charlie, I mean you do have those big eyes and all that hair," Don teased, pinching Charlie's waist lightly.  
  
Charlie gently elbowed Don in the ribs. "And you Billy? Is that why you want me?"  
  
"Yeah, it's something like that," Billy purred, stroking Charlie's arm. "You're--god, I don't know how to say it. You bring out parts of me I forgot existed."  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed Billy again. "Think Billy wins the poetry contest," Charlie teased, nipping at the corner of Don's mouth.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Don grabbed Charlie around the waist, hauling him close and kissing him thoroughly, winning soft sounds of pleasure from him. "What was it you were saying?" he smirked.  
  
"I have no idea," Charlie murmured and he could hear Billy's low laughter.   
  
"Got him wrapped around your little finger, Don."  
  
Charlie turned his head to grin at Billy. "That's not the part I intend to be wrapped around."  
  
"Oh really," Billy purred, stroking a hand down Charlie's back, glad to see some of the tease and spark coming back to his eyes. "And just what is your plan?"  
  
Charlie grinned and leaned over to whisper in Billy's ear. "To let Don seduce me, of course."  
  
"Mmm, good plan," Billy murmured, his hand splayed over Charlie's neck.   
  
Don grabbed Charlie around the waist, pulling him over and rolling so Charlie was on his back. "I hate it when you two plot against me," he growled, nipping at his neck. His hands slid down Charlie's chest, caressing his side and coming to rest on his hip.  
  
Charlie moaned and grinned up into familiar brown eyes. "Who said anything about plotting against you?"  
  
Don smirked, "You didn't have to." He leaned down, licking and sucking on Charlie's neck. "I'm starting to appreciate how your mind works."  
  
Charlie gasped and shivered. "About time." He squirmed, deliberately rubbing himself against Don. "Like it when you appreciate me."  
  
Don's eyes rolled back in his head. "God. You are such a brat," he whispered, grinding down against him. He turned his head to Billy. "You planning on helping me, or are you just gonna sit there?"  
  
"You look like you're doing fine from here," Billy purred.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Saying I'm too much for you to handle, Don? Need the big, strong Billy Cooper to give you a hand?" he asked, practically purring.  
  
"Well, you are a handful," Don replied, grinding against his brother again, "but in all the best ways." He grabbed Charlie's wrists in his hands, pulling them over his head and pinning them to the pillows, straddling his hips easily. Leaning down, he claimed Charlie's mouth fiercely, soaking in Charlie's playfulness, feeding off of it, happy to see it return.  
  
Charlie moaned into Don's mouth, arching up against his brother's strong body. He snuck one foot out to rub against Billy's leg, trying to draw him in as well. "More!" he demanded.  
  
"Greedy," Billy purred, leaning over and kissing Charlie's ankles. Still, he kept his touches to a minimum, just enough to let him know he was there. This was something Charlie needed from Don.  
  
"Demanding," Don countered. "Should make him wait, make him beg." He pulled back a little, biting his lip. "So pretty when he begs isn't he, Coop?"  
  
"Like me greedy and demanding," Charlie said, arching again, trying to get more contact. And the truth was, he liked it when Don and Billy reduced him to begging, not that he'd ever say so.  
  
"He is rather beautiful that way, yes," Billy agreed finally, kneeling between Charlie's legs and looking at him over Don's shoulder. "All flushed and panting, need in every line of his body." He turned his head, nipping at Don's ear lobe. "Make him beg for it, Don," he growled.  
  
Don smirked at Billy, a small shiver working down his spine, before returning his attention to Charlie. He looked at his brother for a long moment, eyes seeming to plot out his plan of attack, until finally he leaned forward to trace his tongue along Charlie's collarbone.  
  
"Oh God," Charlie said softly. He loved the words, the low voice, and then Don's tongue on his skin. "Gonna hold me down?" he asked breathlessly. "Gonna keep pinning me in place? Or have Billy do it?"  
  
Don pulled Charlie's arms down from over his head and pinned them out to the sides. It gave him access and had the added benefit of keeping Charlie where he was. "Answer your question?" he growled.  
  
Kissing Don's neck, Billy moved to the side, giving Don room, turning so he could watch.  
  
Charlie squirmed. "You just gonna let him pin me like this?" he asked, batting his eyes at Billy.  
  
Billy laughed. "Hell yes!"  
  
Don nipped at Charlie's skin, making him focus his attention back on him. He needed as much of Charlie's attention as he could get, not forgetting the pain Charlie'd been feeling just a few hours ago. He kept his hands on Charlie's wrists, adjusting where he was pinned as he needed to, and trailed his lips over Charlie's skin. He unerringly hit Charlie's most sensitive spots over and over again.  
  
Propping his head in his hands, Billy just watched as Charlie slowly started to fall to pieces, occasionally offering a quick nip or lick of his own, but content to mostly stay on the sidelines.  
  
Charlie surrendered to Don, gasping and moaning and arching. He kissed whatever skin he could reach, licking and nipping at salty flesh, but Don was making it hard to breathe, building pleasure upon pleasure upon pleasure. "Don!" he moaned.  
  
Sliding his way down the bed, Don dipped his tongue into Charlie's bellybutton, teasing at the skin. He hovered over Charlie's cock, licking delicately at the head, glancing up and meeting Charlie's eyes. He blew across the wet skin, loving the way it made his brother shiver. "Mmm, Charlie."  
  
Charlie shuddered in pleasure. "Mmm, Don!" He wasn't quite at the begging stage yet, though he was close. "Don!" He pushed up a little so he could kiss Don's neck.  
  
Don let Charlie's hands go at last, needing to put them on his skin. He knew Charlie would stay where he was now by the sheer force of the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes rolled back a little at Charlie's mouth on his neck, but he placed a firm hand in the center of his chest and pushed him back against the mattress. "Stay." He caressed Charlie's chest and hip, calluses whispering over his soft skin as he considered Charlie's cock once again, this time, drawing the head into his mouth and sucking lightly.  
  
Charlie shuddered and whimpered. He loved the feel of those strong, familiar hands on his skin, craved it. He would do anything to keep feeling like this, to keep Don there with him. He whimpered again as Don sucked lightly on his cock. "Don, please!"  
  
He loved the sound of Charlie begging for him, wanting him, needing him. It made his blood race. Don sucked a little harder, still with just the head of Charlie's cock in his mouth, wanting to hear more of those delicious sounds dripping out of his mouth before he gave him the fucking he so richly deserved.  
  
Charlie whimpered and mewled, muttered "please" and "Don" over and over and over again.  
  
God, the sounds and words falling from Charlie's lips went straight to Don's cock, and he just couldn't hold back any more. He swallowed Charlie, sucking him in earnest for a few moments before lifting his head and kissing his way back up his brother's body. "Billy, would you--?" but Billy was already passing him the lubricant, a huge smile on his face.  
  
Charlie whined and spread his legs as wide as he could. "Don, please, please, I need you!"  
  
Don kissed Charlie, hard and fierce. He pulled at Charlie's shoulder, getting him to lie on his stomach, offering himself up to Don. They didn't often do this, preferring to watch each other's eyes as they made love, but Don wanted to take him, needed to burn away any lingering doubts about how much he craved him. He slid his slicked fingers into Charlie, loving the way he pushed back into his hand, begging for him with his body. When he was ready, Don positioned himself so he nudged at Charlie's entrance, sliding up his body to nip at his ear lobe, whispering as he pushed inside, "You've got me."  
  
Charlie cried out in pleasure and started to move immediately, relishing that pleasurable burn. He tugged on Don's hands until they were twined together, held above his head. He moaned his brother's name, his voice full of need.  
  
Responding to Charlie's moan, Don thrust into him, hard and fast, pounding into him, making sure the next time Charlie worried Don would leave him, he'd think about this. He covered Charlie's mouth with his, swallowing his wails and cries, drinking them down. He extracted one hand from Charlie's grip, pulling him to his hands and knees and stroking his cock as he rocked against him.  
  
Charlie whined and moved with Don. He was operating on instinct now; Don had long since destroyed his ability to form a coherent thought. His entire world had narrowed down to the feel of Don's body inside his.  
  
Don panted into Charlie's ear, his breath coming fast. He felt the tension pooling at his spine, but he fought it back, wanting Charlie to come first, wanting to feel him shaking apart under him. Their sweat-slick bodies slid over each other as their pleasure spiraled higher and higher and all Don could think about was how fucking _good_ it felt. Turning his head, he traced Charlie's ear lobe with his tongue, speeding up the timing of his strokes, creating a staccato rhythm counterpoint to his thrusts as he grunted in Charlie's ear, "Mine."  
  
Charlie's breath caught and he tried to hold it off, but Don's simple "mine" undid him. He came crying Don's name, the pleasure almost too much to bear.  
  
A ragged cry escaped the back of Don's throat as Charlie clenched around him, sending him over the edge and almost sending them crashing to the bed. He marshaled the last of his strength to ease Charlie down to the mattress, slipping out of him gently. He lay on top of him a moment, breathing harshly against his skin before rolling to the side, stroking a gentle hand down Charlie's back as he eased him through the aftershocks.   
  
Billy stroked his hand down Charlie's back, lingering on his hip, just enough to let him know he was still there, still connected to them. Leaning over his prone form, he claimed Don's mouth softly.  
  
It took a while for Charlie to catch his breath, but when he did he said, "I don't think I'll be able to walk right for a week!" But he was laughing and finally felt relaxed--no, more than that. Safe.  
  
Don chuckled, leaning down and kissing Charlie's shoulder blade.   
  
"At least most of your work is done standing up, because I doubt you'll be able to sit for a while, either," Billy purred. His erection was heavy and thick against his thigh, but he made no indication he cared or even noticed.  
  
"Probably not," Charlie agreed ruefully. He very carefully turned over on to his back and cupped Don's chin in his hand. "Thank you," he said roughly.  
  
"You're welcome," Don replied softly, leaning down to kiss him. "Just do me a favor and remember this okay?" He stretched out next to him with a groan. "I'm not sure how often I'll be able to remind you."  
  
Billy chuckled, softly. "Getting old, Don?" he teased.  
  
Don groaned. "Hey, you only have to keep up with him _some_ of the time."  
  
Billy grinned cheekily. "It's okay Don," he purred. "You're still one of the sexiest men I know."  
  
"Better be," he grumbled and Charlie laughed.   
  
"Worried about being with a younger man?" he teased.  
  
"Should I be?" Don glanced at him, eyebrow raised.  
  
Charlie leaned in, kissing him firmly. "No. Never."  
  
"Good," Don smiled, leaning back against the pillows, smiling. "So, Billy, are you ever gonna ask or are you just going to sit there?"  
  
Billy looked down, smiling a little shyly. "I was thinking about just sitting here, honestly," he grinned.  
  
"Now that would be a shame," Charlie purred, running his hand up Billy's chest. "Besides," he said softly, "I want to show you that it really is okay."  
  
Billy's eyes fluttered shut at the soft contact and he took a deep breath, releasing it in a soft, shuddering moan. "Charlie," he whispered, almost reverently. He pressed Charlie's hand to his heart and opened his eyes. "Please."  
  
Charlie leaned forward and kissed Billy tenderly, using his other hand to bring Don's hand to Billy's chest. "I love you," he murmured. "And it really is okay."  
  
"I'm glad," Billy whispered, lips brushing Charlie's skin. "And I love you, too." He looked over at Don, catching him smile and smiling back in return, knowing without the words Don loved him, too. He refocused his attention on Charlie, running a hand through his disheveled curls and waiting. Charlie's reassurances or not, he wasn't willing to initiate anything, needing Charlie to come to him.  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed him again. "Lie back. Let us take care of you, okay?"  
  
Billy gulped, his insides quivering as his arousal spiked, making him harder than he thought possible. "Okay," he whispered, nodding shakily. He left his hands on their skin as he settled himself against the pillows.   
  
Don grinned and kissed Charlie's shoulder, sitting back and just looking for a bit. Just as Charlie'd needed the assurance of Don's body, Billy now needed Charlie. Plus, he was too wrung out to do much at the moment besides look, offering soft, teasing touches where he could.  
  
Charlie spent a long time just exploring Billy's mouth, relearning the taste and texture, occasionally breaking away to claim a kiss from his brother.   
  
At last he drew back, caressing Billy's cheek with the back of his hand. "Tell me what you want."  
  
"You," Billy managed, a little breathless. "Your hands, your mouth. Just you." He caressed Charlie's skin, running his hands over his back and resting them lightly on his sure-to-be-sensitive ass. Thoughts of fucking Charlie didn't even enter his mind. He'd save that for the next time, when he could linger over Charlie's body, give him the time and attention he deserved and craved, open him up slowly, carefully. His need was much too great now to even consider it. "Please, Charlie," he whined softly.  
  
Charlie nodded and started licking and nipping his way down Billy's chest, nails sparking after. He wasn't really interested in prolonging the teasing, he was more recovered than Don but he was still tired, and Billy had been waiting a long time.   
  
He licked at the tip of his cock just once before he swallowed him whole.  
  
"Oh holy fucking hell," Billy groaned, fighting not to arch into the heat of Charlie's mouth. One hand grasped Charlie's shoulder as the other found Don's and held on tightly through the waves of sensation crashing around him.  
  
Charlie grinned and sped up, licking and sucking, swirling his tongue at the end before swallowing him whole once more. One hand moved to play gently with Billy's balls.  
  
Charlie's hot mouth on him, his tongue teasing him, and his fingers brushing the sensitive skin behind his balls, there was no way Billy could hang on. He managed a choked warning before his hips snapped uncontrollably off the bed and he came.  
  
Charlie swallowed and then carefully licked him clean before moving back up Billy's body so he could rest his head on his chest as he stroked and pet lightly, easing him down.  
  
Don curled around Charlie's back, resting his head on his shoulder, hands brushing at Billy's skin, helping him come down. He felt warm, satiated, and content, more than he ever really thought possible.   
  
Billy lifted his head long enough to kiss Don's and Charlie's temples, feeling his eyes starting to droop again. "Love you," he sighed happily. He knew he was going to have to head back later, and privately he knew as soon as his car hit the road he'd be counting down the days until he could be back.  
  
"Love you, too," he murmured. He continued to rest his head on Billy's chest but reached out to draw Don to him until he could burrow into the heat of both men. Only then did he let his eyes fall closed.


End file.
